


I Missed You

by Peter_Pan03



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pan03/pseuds/Peter_Pan03
Summary: (My first language is not English, if there are any mistakes I'm sorry)I'm just trying to see how sharing stories works here on AO3, enjoy it I guess? XDJamie Bennett is the last one who believe in Jack Frost even after years, now he's a student at a art school and to avoid to forget him he always paint Jack and the others.Despite believing in him, he hasn't seen him for years and he still hope and wait to see him without giving up, he has something important he wants to tell him, so he hopes maybe this Christmas he'll be able to meet Jack.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost, Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bennefrost Short Fics





	1. Promise

Eight Years Ago

~Jamie POV~

Jack was now a Guardian, that means we would never see each other again, or at least not that much.  
I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay with me. I tried to get him to stay.

Jamie: You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you--

Jack interrupted me and knelt to my height.

Jack: Hey, hey. Slow down, slow down. Y-you telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?

He said "you" stammering a little, I don't know why, he too seemed unsure about not seeing us anymore and the thought seemed to scare him a little as it scared me, however he made a point, so with defeat I answered his question.

Jamie: No...

Jack: Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?

After the Moon question he asked another one and I chuckled a little then replied.

Jamie: No...

Jack: We'll always be there, Jamie.  
And now, we'll always be here.

He stopped one second and pointed my heart with his finger touching that part where my heart is, then continued to talk.

Jack: Which kinda makes you a Guardian, too.

After that he got up and started to walk away. I wanted to tell him that I cared a lot about him and I didn't wanted him to leave, but I couldn't, not in front of everyone else, that would make things difficult for both of us, so I opted for a simple gesture.

Jamie: Jack!

I screamed his name and ran up to him and gave him a needy hug, I didn't want him to go, I didn't wanted to break away from him.  
At first he was surprised but then he lowered at my height again and hugged me me back.  
We looked at each other one second and smiled, before he got up and got into Santa's sleigh, the sleigh took off with everyone else, while Jack sat in the back looking at us all with a smile.

I smiled too and waved at them, but when it was too far away I started to feel sad, I wanted to cry while I was hoping that the next winter would come quickly.

Present Time

~Jamie POV~

It's been 8 years since Jack left, although it snows every year Jack never comes to visit me, I tried to look for him everywhere, dividing myself between school, paintings and research.

Over the years the others forgot about Jack and the other Legends so they stopped believing, I was the only one who believed Jack despite all these years.  
The others had forgotten about him, although I showed them the painting they remembered nothing, especially Sophie.  
I tried to show them all the place frequented with Jack or my paintings, but apart from a confused memory of familiarity they don't know who he is and think that I am crazy.

As I was walking for the umpteenth time in the places where I have been with Jack to remember everything we have done distracted by various thoughts (always concerning Jack) I noticed that I had walked farther than usual, I thought about going back since I did not know the place, but from a distance I noticed a lake.  
Only that lake was not normal, it seemed frozen and it was certainly full of snow, I could see it from here.

Although it is autumn it's not cold enough to freeze the lake nor had it snowed, so something (or someone) made it that way. I started running towards the lake, every step I took the temperature dropped, I started to see that little "cloud" that you see every time it's too cold and you breathe.  
When I got to the lake I noticed that it seemed to have drawings on it, it looked like Jack's way of drawing. After checking that the ice was stable I walked towards the center, admiring the drawings on the ice sheet.

Rabbits, butterflies, cats, dogs. The designs however began to change and they were no longer just animals. There was Santa Claus, Sandman, Bunnymund, the Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost and... me... the time when he made me fly on the sled and I lost my tooth... He was here, a part of me wanted to go away, I was mad at him, he was so close to me but he never worried about coming to see me.  
Before I could decide anything I noticed that the ice beneath me was about to break. I hadn't even noticed him occupied by my thoughts, but I didn't try to escape to save myself. I thought that... by dying I would be able to see him again, I would do anything to see him, even give up my life just to talk to him at least once.

As I closed my eyes I heard the cracks on the ice starting to make more and more noise, it was giving way to my weight and was about to break under my feet.

Before anything could happen, however, I felt someone pull my arm and take me away from there.  
I saw the ice immediately cover the cracks and the hole. I turned around to look who stopped me and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the person in front of me.

Jamie: J-Jack...

I was about to cry, but the anger and disappointment were stronger and without giving him time to say anything, I started yelling at him.

Jamie: WHY DID YOU NOT COME TO SEE ME EVEN ONCE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE SPENT WAITING FOR YOU! DO YOU THINK I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU ARE HERE IF I SEE THE SNOW THAT FALLS?! IT NEVER SNOWS HERE IF YOU ARE NOT THERE!

I didn't let him the chance to talk or explain because he did, I just wanted to go home and cry, trying to resist the urge to hug him and tell him how much I missed him.  
I started to walk away from there and from him, I just wanted to go home.  
Jack on the contrary tried to convince me to stay, he tried to pull me by the arm or to freeze part of the path in front of me, but I didn't stop.

Jack: Jamie, please listen to me, I wanted to come and see you from the moment they assigned me to my "palace", but North forbade me. He said Guardians can't interact with children, says Guardians can't have a favorite child, they must let them grow, and forget... and... I didn't want this but... I promised you that I would be a Guardian and to remain so I had to respect that rule.

Jack paused, felt that he was sniffling a little and his voice trembled a little.  
The spirit of Fun was crying.

He took a deep breath trying to calm down, but I could still feel he was crying even though I didn't see him.

Jack: I really wanted to meet you Jamie, I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't.  
I just watched you from afar, hoping to hear a laugh from you or your voice. But I never saw you smile... I was always thinking about what to do and not to do.  
Then I saw you here, and I hid, I hid because I did not want to disappoint you since I was no longer in the Guardian, and the only way was not to be seen. But... I saw you stand still, in the middle of the lake despite the ice was breaking.  
I didn't want you to reach my body at the bottom of that lake, I didn't want to see you die doing nothing to save you.  
Even if my sister survived, I never saw her again and she couldn't see me anyway. I didn't wanted to lose another person I care about...

Jamie: It's not fair Jack...  
I am angry, but I can't stay angry because I missed you a lot, I'm happy to hear your voice after all this years, but why you didn't told me?  
You even could write something on my window sometime, we didn't have to meet if you couldn't.  
But at least ONE explanation, only one. L  
Written with snow, ice, eggs, stones, any way.  
You could at least tell me why you didn't show up for eight consecutive years...

I said, deciding to look at his face for the first time in a long time. Having grown in height, Jack was much shorter, his appearance was still the same as eight years ago, very white hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes.  
Except instead of a smile there was a sad face, tears flowed profusely from his eyes.

Jack dropped his cane and ran towards me, just like I did when I was a child, he hugged me tightly and I felt him sobbing slightly, I was about to fall backwards as I wasn't expecting it, but I got my balance back shortly after and watched Jack with his face resting on my chest as he continued to cry and sob every now and then.  
I wanted to avoid letting him know that I needed him, that I had missed him, but I couldn't.

In the end I gave up and hugged him back, I hugged him tight but without hurting him, I was afraid that he would go away again and that I would not see him again for who knows how long.  
Deep down he was risking his place as a Guardian just for this, and with that I will also ruin his life and probably only I will be left to believe in him, which will make him die the moment I will die, because the last light had gone out.

Jack stopped hugging me but without taking his arms off my back, he had finally stopped crying and was now smiling again.  
My face turned very red at that sight, I hadn't seen his smile for a long time, and staying so focused on painting it so as not to forget and look for it I forgot what I wanted to tell him after meeting him again.

Jamie: Jack... there is a thing I need you to tell you... I wanted to tell you this for a long time, and even if I waited eight years, I need to wait a little more...  
Promise me that we will meet here again on December 25th. Jack looked at me confused but smiled again.

Jack: I promise, also... I need to tell you something too, so even if it's selfish of me, wait a little longer.

I nodded happy, at least this time he told me to wait and that he will come back.  
I don't need to worry, I know there is no need to.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My first language is not English, if there are any mistakes I'm sorry)
> 
> I'm just trying to see how sharing stories works here on AO3, enjoy it I guess? XD
> 
> Jamie Bennett is the last one who believe in Jack Frost even after years, now he's a student at a art school and to avoid to forget him he always paint Jack and the others.  
> Despite believing in him, he hasn't seen him for years and he still hope and wait to see him without giving up, he has something important he wants to tell him, so he hopes maybe this Christmas he'll be able to meet Jack.

N/A  
This take place a few months after the meeting between the two.

~Jack POV~

It's been a long time since I met Jamie, I still don't believe how much he's grown, but it's normal.  
I'm glad he's not mad at me, but now I have other things to worry about.  
Today is December 25th, the day where me and Jamie should meet again, for the moment I am at the North Pole because I am a fundamental part of Christmas as North say, so I have to stay with him for some time.  
Today I was much happier than usual, but that happiness was destroyed when I was called by Phil, North apparently wanted to talk to me.  
I walked with that huge smile all the time, but it vanished as soon as I saw everyone else there looking at me, some with a serious look, some with a worried look, and then there was North, he looked like an angry father.

North: Jack, I found out that you talked to Jamie, this is not what you promised.

Oh no... things are not going to go well at all... in the worst case I must not say anything to Jamie.

~Time Skip~

North had finally finished scolding me, but what surprised me was that he said I could go, his words were:  
In the end it's just him who remembers you as an adult so I guess it's okay just this one time, go and talk to him as long as he is alive, it doesn't happen often that someone remembers us beyond adulthood, you have to be very special to him.

As soon as he finished I immediately went to the lake waiting for Jamie, since it was 25th December and his family was celebrating I didn't know when he could have arrived.

I had been waiting for hours now, it was sunset and there was no shadow of Jamie and I started to get nervous.  
More hours passed, it was late and the Moon was visible in the sky, as well as North's sleigh and Sandy's golden dust and I started to think that it was useless to stay, it's late now and he is certainly celebrating with his family, I should just go with North and wait for him to finish delivering the gifts.

Now surrendered I began to take a run, I made a small jump and found myself flying as usual, while I was preparing to reach North I heard someone calling me.

Jamie: JACK! JAAACK! WAIT! I'M HERE!

As I heard him I immediately flew up to him, I was going a little too fast which resulted in not being able to stop in time and knocking Jamie to the ground with me on top of him.

Jack: Sorry, I missed the landing and I did not calculate the speed...

I said giggling embarrassed and then getting up and offering my hand to Jamie to help him get up, he looked at it for a second then took it and stood up taking off some of the snow that was on his jacket.

Jack: Sooo... If it's okay to ask, why did you come so late?

I asked nervous and agitated, I just didn't know what to say to Jamie.

Jamie: Well, being December 25th my mother wanted to celebrate with me, Sophie and my friends.  
It wasn't easy to get away from there, I kept freaking out thinking I wouldn't find you here and I was genuinely scared.  
As soon as the party ended I started running to get to the lake as soon as possible, luckily you had not yet left when I arrived, even if it was close.

Jack: So... Was the party fun?

Even though I knew what I wanted to say I couldn't find the courage so I kept asking him things.

Jamie: Yeah... It was really fun but...  
I wish you had been there too...

Jamie said in a low voice, I immediately blushed and stood staring at him for a few seconds, then I chuckled embarrassed.

Jack: Next time I'll see to be there, what do you say? After all, what spirit of fun would I be if I didn't come to a party?

I said laughing for a few seconds.  
I stopped and looked at Jamie, he was looking at me too.  
Nobody said anything for quite a while, I start thinking it was the right time to talk and tell him what I wanted to tell him for a long time now.

Jack: Jamie-

Jamie: Jack-

We said at the same moment and laughed.

Jack: If you want you can talk first.

Jamie: I'm more curious to hear what you have to say, you usually never want to talk about serious things.

I didn't really want to be the first to speak, it was better to hear what Jamie had to say, for sure it was different from what I had in mind, even though he grew up he still remained a bit of a child of behavior and mentality, this is demonstrated by the fact that he still can see me and others.  
Eventually I took courage and started talking.

Jack: Well... I... Really don't know how to say this but... I hope it doesn't seems strange and all but I waited eight years too for tell you this...

Jamie blushed even if I still hadn't said anything.

Jamie: Jack... are you by any chance... trying to say what I'm thinking?

Jack: What are you thinking? It doesn't matter, I meant yes! It matters, however... I absolutely have to say it otherwise all the the courage that I have would disappear.

I started to mentally prepare my mind and "speech" for him but it wasn't that easy, I didn't know how to say it so I just looked at him in the eyes with a serious but embarassed look and started to talk.

Jack: I... I have something really important to tell you.  
When I meet you I really hoped that you would see me, I wanted to have a friend, someone who believed in me and wanted to talk with me, at the same time I always thought that it was impossible for me...  
But then... I met the guardians, then you started seeing me in your room the first time I made it snow in there...  
Just when you were losing hope you saw me and kept hoping in others, thanks to you many other people started to believe in me, but it didn't matter how many believed...  
You were the only most important among them, at first I just thought that you were a friend I cared so much about but...

I took a little pause, looked down and sighed.  
I took courage and looked Jamie straight in the eyes, determined not to turn around anymore.  
Jamie waited with a reassuring smile on his face, as if he understood but still wanted to let me finish.

Jack: I realized that I didn't see you just as a friend, I never wanted to tell you because you were still too young, I didn't want to influence you since you were just a child, I didn't want to keep you tied to me so I decided to wait.  
I wanted you to be old enough to understand your interests and not be influenced by my will, so I waited for you to reach 18 years old, I know, it's such a long time, but I wanted your answer to be honest...  
Like a:  
No, I don't like guys or I don't like you but I like guys/both.  
A-anyway... What I'm trying to say is...

I love you Jamie Bennett.

After saying that Jamie looked at me surprised then smiled, such a kind, genuine and happy smile.

Jamie:

I love you too Jack Frost

I was about to cry if I must be honest, Jamie loved me too...  
I didn't know what to say, I was just looking at him, surely smiling like an idiot but I didn't care.  
I let go of my cane and hugged Jamie and he hugged me back.  
After a while he walked away and I look at myself.

Jamie: Merry Christmas Jack

He didn't understand why he said it, but before I could ask anything he reached down to my height and gave me a kiss.  
He was gentle and gentle, he wasn't rushed or anything.  
In the end it was always the same Jamie.  
I kissed back, then we parted to get some air even though I really didn't need it being immortal, so it was more Jamie who needed to breathe.

We smiled at each other still hugging.

Jack: Merry Christmas Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it, this was just a test more than anything

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it, this was just a test more than anything.


End file.
